Courting a Mate
by BonneNuit
Summary: FenrirxHarry When Fenrir and the Death Eaters attack the Burrow, Fenrir kidnaps Harry and attempts to court him. Harry isn’t amused. Contains sex, violence and cursing. No underage readers. I've read the books but it's based off the movie scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money off of this story.**

**Pairing: Fenrir x Harry**

**In order to submerge myself back into the habit of writing Harry Potter fan fiction, I am going to start by this three shot which will hopefully be an effective exercise in re-familiarizing myself with the characters. Some may recognize me as the writer of Magical Feelings, which I have taken down to edit, and will be re-uploading at a later date. **

**Summary: When Fenrir and the Death Eaters attack the Burrow, Fenrir kidnaps Harry and attempts to court him. Harry isn't amused. **

**I would like the readers to note that I am basing Fenrir's looks off of the book's descriptions and the actor's original appearance, rather then the Fenrir that appeared in the movie. (I have no idea how they managed to make such a hunk look like THAT in the movie… *boggles the mind*) It cracks me up that the actor's wrestling nickname was 'lone wolf'. XD Perfect!**

**Contains: Lemon, sex, smut, cursing, violence. No underage readers.**

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thank you bunches! **

Courting a Mate: Chapter 1

"Now, puppy, aren't you more comfortable like this?" Fenrir asked in his deep, rasping voice.

Harry, who was bound and gagged in a dark, cold cave, was not comfortable. However he thus far had only managed to convey this through glares and muffled curses.

Fenrir Greyback, feared werewolf and head alpha, was quite taken with Harry Potter. He smelled absolutely divine to Fenrir, who couldn't even compare his scent to the smell of frightened children who he had eagerly bitten and turned to werewolves. Well, the ones who lived, that is.

So Fenrir had snatched up the dark haired teenager and ignored the shrieks of Bellatrix Lestrange to hide the pissed off wizard in his lair. Only his pack knew of its location, and none of them would dare betray him to the Dark Lord when he would inevitably come calling.

Fenrir hovered around Harry and nuzzled his neck. Harry swallowed harshly as he felt the hot breath on his neck and the sharp, pointy teeth hovering over the skin. Fenrir let out a bark of laughter as he caught a waft of Harry's fear and nudged his nose behind Harry's ear.

"Don't worry, cub, I won't be biting you just yet."

His words did nothing to assure Harry who was still trying to squirm away and failed horribly.

"I don't think less of you for being afraid though." Fenrir said after a moment of contemplation and dragged his pointy yellow nail down the side of Harry's face and teased the fabric of Harry's gag. "I am very scary after all."

He tugged the gag down and grinned as Harry growled at him.

"Let me go, now."

"No can do, _Harry." _The tone was slightly mocking, but Fenrir's eyes glowed as he tried the name out on his tongue. "It wouldn't be very good if my future mate were to escape from me."

Harry froze for a second as he comprehended what Fenrir meant by 'mate.'

"Like hell I am!"

Fenrir's blue eyes narrowed and hands tightened around Harry's arms, making Harry cry out.

"Yes, you are. Many would give anything to be in the position that you are in!"

"Well I'm not one of them!"

Fenrir watched with interest as Harry tried to escape with his hands still bound and his legs kicking and trying to find purchase.

"Just give me my wand and I'll show you-"

"Show me what?" Fenrir asked and continued his exploration of Harry's neck. "Save the kinkiness for later, we have yet to be mated."

"Hell no!"

It continued in this manner for the entirety of Harry's captivity. He kept Harry tied up whenever he left, but when he was in the cave he allowed Harry freedom of his limbs. Although Fenrir had yet to force Harry into mating, he made it quite clear how pissed off his was every time he was rejected.

On the second day of Harry's kidnapping, Fenrir left for several hours, and Harry was stuck alone in the cave. He kept his mind busy with plots to escape, each one more elaborate then the one before. When inspiration on that ran dry, he imagined all the different things he would torture Voldemort with when he finally got out of this hell.

He lifted his head from the stone pillow as Fenrir came back and was surprised with the bundle of blankets and other items in his arm.

"Until I turn you into one of us, you're human body is too fragile for the cave."

The tone of his voice indicated exactly what he thought of the fragility, but Harry was still just a little bit impressed that Fenrir cared at all. Harry was sore and achy from sleeping on the stone floor constantly and rejected Fenrir's offers to be a pillow for him.

Fenrir untied his hands and Harry sighed as he sank down onto the soft down blanket and burrowed his head into it. Fenrir stared at him expectantly, making Harry blink from behind his glasses.

"Thanks."

The simple word made Fenrir grin broadly and pounce on Harry who cursed and tried to roll away from the enthusiastic werewolf who tried to nuzzle him.

"Fenrir." Harry growled the name in warning and Fenrir released him, but stayed on the blanket to gaze at Harry.

"You're far too cute for your own good."

"Don't call me cute, I'm a man, not a thing, and must certainly not a _puppy."_

"Hm." Fenrir's eyes didn't stop their exploration of Harry's form, despite having seen it many times before.

"Fenrir?"

"Hm?" Although he tried to pass it off as nothing, Fenrir was feeling rather smug at Harry saying his name. It sounded nice coming from those soft lips that were just begging to be ravished and-

"When will you let me go?"

Fenrir froze and his blue eyes narrowed. "You say that like I'm keeping you captive."

"What else would you call it!?" Harry spluttered incredulously. "You kidnap me, you tie me up, and you won't let me leave!"

"It's all within my rights as pack alpha to do whatever I need to in order to convince my mate to accept me."

"That's never going to happen." Harry said with a scoff and Fenrir's patience snapped. He lunged forward and pinned Harry against the blankets, digging his nails into Harry's wrists and straddling his hips.

Harry grunted as the breath was knocked out of him and tried to buck Fenrir off of him, but to not avail.

"If that's the way you think then perhaps it would be better if I forced you to mate now." He sealed his mouth over Harry's and dragged his tongue over the lips he was fantasizing about moments before.

"Gh!" Harry tried to turn his head to the side but Fenrir simply followed the movement with a harsh bite to his lips. Fenrir finally released his mouth, only to trail wet kisses to Harry's neck.

"Get off, you mangy mutt!" Harry yelled, shocking Fenrir out of his lustful daze.

"I'm not a mutt." He said with a growl.

"So you don't deny the mangy part."

Fenrir continued to straddle Harry's hips, but he released his wrists to lift his own arm and sniff at himself. He smelled like sweat and dirt, which he was very used to now.

"I'm not that bad."

"I bet you kill flowers whenever you walk by them."

"Just because I'm not a ponce like those Malfoy's doesn't mean I'm mangy."

"Whatever." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Fenrir, which might have been more effective if Fenrir wasn't still on top of him.

"Come on, pup, don't be like that." Fenrir leaned down and rubbed his nose against Harry's throat. His teeth ached to bite down on the tender flesh, but biting Harry would serve no purpose at the moment. He couldn't turn Harry until the moon cast her reflected light in her full glory, but he also wanted Harry to open up to him before that happened. It didn't seem like that would happen though, with the full moon in a few days.

"Harry." He murmured the name affectionately and stroked his mate's arms as he considered the situation. "Is there anything else that I can do to better…accommodate you?"

"Other then letting me go?" A growl was his only answer. "I can't live on the berries and meat you've been bringing me, I need other food then that."

Fenrir hesitated. That would mean he would have to venture into a human village to get it- muggle or otherwise- but one glance into Harry's green eyes convinced him he would risk anything to please his mate.

"Very well."

Harry quickly learned that if he wanted something (other than freedom) that Fenrir was eager to get it for him. The werewolf had even started to get things for him that Harry hadn't requested, like sweets that had no nutritional value, but Fenrir thought that he would like them.

On the fifth day of Harry's kidnapping, Fenrir took a bath. There was a creek nearby the cave they lived in that Harry requested bathing in since Fenrir wouldn't tell him where his wand was, and therefore he couldn't cast a cleaning charm.

Fenrir didn't see the benefits in bathing, although watching Harry strip down to his boxers and get soaking wet was very pleasurable indeed. He wouldn't have taken a bath either except that Harry tended to curl his nose whenever Fenrir got near and Fenrir wanted Harry to like him, even if it was a small thing like not smelling bad.

He used some of the organic soaps Harry had asked him to get and scrubbed his body from head to toe and watched in fascination as he saw that his skin wasn't deeply tan, like he expected, but instead more of a olive tone. He also washed his clothes quickly and trudged back to the cave naked, seeing no reason to put the wet clothes back on until they dried.

"Fenrir!" Harry gaped at Fenrir from his bound spot in his bedding nest. "You're naked!"

"I took a bath." Fenrir said with a frown and gestured at his soaking wet body.

"I- I see that."

Then Harry did something that Fenrir had never seen before on him and greatly wished for it to happen again. A pink tinge appeared on his cheek and he glanced away. Harry blushed! Granted it was out of embarrassment rather then pleasure, but it was still a very pretty picture.

He felt himself harden and gave an irritated huff. It would have been much more convenient if this had happened at the river so he could just get it taken care of already.

"Fen-Fenrir…" Harry stuttered and gulped as Fenrir took a step closer. "Don't move!"

The werewolf caught the scent of Harry's fear and he felt a hint of hurt at it. Pain, fear and death were something that Fenrir loved to deal to others and he got an insane amount of pleasure at his victims smell when that happened. But Harry, his mate, being afraid of him when the moon was soon going to make her presence known in its entirety, was not only painful to Fenrir, but also dangerous to Harry.

If Harry hadn't accepted their bond by the time of the full moon there was a possibility that Fenrir would force himself onto Harry. Even now the idea was tempting to solve the one sided sexual tension, but in the long run it would only destroy their bond and make it impossible for Harry to ever truly trust Fenrir. Fenrir wanted Harry to trust him. He wanted Harry to take Fenrir as his mate willingly and to love him.

Could he really get the wizard to love him, or even lust for him? Lust was easier, but Harry didn't seem to be even the least bit interested in that. He dropped to his knees beside Harry and Harry tried to scoot away hastily. Fenrir frowned and saw that the reason was because he was still hard.

"I'm not going to force you." Fenrir said and stroked Harry's hair soothingly and twisted a small strand of it around his finger. Harry looked unsure, but remained in place as Fenrir moved so his knees were on either side of Harry's slim hips. He made sure to keep his hips off of Harry's so the wizard wouldn't think he was trying to hump him, and leaned down to brush his lips against Harry's.

Kissing wasn't something that Fenrir would normally do either. It was intimate and he would never let anyone but his mate do something like that with him. In fact, the last time he allowed someone to kiss him was before he was even turned. Sure he had fucked other people, but he didn't kiss them.

Now he was kissing Harry and he was trying to remember the way it went so he could awe his reluctant mate. He lapped at his lips first, dipping his tongue in to test how rigid his jaw was before very lightly nipping at Harry's lips and making him open his mouth when he gasped.

While Fenrir was lost in pleasure, Harry was lost in confusion. There were so many things wrong with this situation he couldn't even begin to try and sort through them. Fenrir was a male who was much older than Harry and a werewolf. It wouldn't have bothered Harry that he was a werewolf if it wasn't for him killing so much.

Despite not having the Death Eater mark, and Voldemort's prejudice towards half breeds, Fenrir had still acted on those orders and was therefore an enemy to Harry. A hand gripped Harry's chin and encouraged him to open his mouth wider, making Harry inhale sharply through his nose.

The worst part, though, was that Harry was starting to enjoy it.

**LINE**

**I love this couple! For those who read my other anime stuff, you know how much I love strong bad guys and tough 'bottoms.'**

**I read over this a couple of times, as did my beta, but please let me know if there are any mistakes that you see. I love reviews as well as constructive criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Anonymous Reviewer Travis**: I would like to get back to you, but FF dot NET blocks websites/ emails addressed unless you put spaces in between the '.' And 'at', so please try again!

**This chapter was beta'd by the wonderful Warrior Nun. **

Courting a Mate: Chapter 2

Fenrir was very pleasantly surprised when Harry began to shyly kiss him back. It was obvious he was inexperienced, but that didn't make Fenrir anything but happy that his mate was almost completely untouched.

His eyes widened even further as Harry hesitantly reached his bound arms up and stroked his silver hair. Fenrir made a happy growling noise in the back of his throat and moved to put more pressure against Harry when he was reminded of his hard on that had yet to be dealt with.

He pulled away and looked down at Harry, who had his eyes half closed and his mouth pink and wet from saliva. Harry blinked and stared up at Fenrir curiously to see why he had stopped. Fenrir was drunk in the sight before rolling off of his receptive mate. Harry looked a little hurt but quickly masked it with indifference.

"I didn't think you would want to take care of this." Fenrir gestured at his dripping erection.

Harry looked relieved as he nodded and Fenrir hastily left. He only bothered to get out from the mouth of the cave where Harry couldn't see him before dropping to his knees and fisting his cock. It had been a long time since he had needed to masturbate. When he lived with his pack there was never a limit to how many bitches would spread their legs, so there was never an issue to slaking his lust.

"Harry!" He rasped out the name as he came and was certain that the man in question would have heard it as well.

Sure enough, when he reentered the cave, Harry's face was covered in red heat and he refused to look at Fenrir. Fenrir walked over to untie him and then lifted Harry up into the air and held him there comfortably as he sniffed Harry's neck and hair.

"Would you quit that already?" Harry complained. "You always do that."

"I like your scent." Fenrir said and set Harry down. Harry was only five feet and six inches compared to Fenrir who was six feet and three inches, making it nine inches in height difference. Fenrir towered over Harry who swallowed and made to step back, but Fenrir grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight hug.

"We're perfect for each other, why won't you accept that?"

"You can't just expect me to fall in love with you under these circumstances!" Harry said in irritation but he also slipped his arms around Fenrir's waist and instantly liked how comfortable he felt. When he grew up he was deprived of a lot of affection and touch and now that he was older he craved it even more.

This was his enemy that he was embracing. That he was starting to enjoy having around so much. How was he supposed to defeat the dark lord when he couldn't defeat one of his followers, and was starting to fall in love with him?

Harry's eyes snapped open and his heart skipped a beat. Love? Surely not. He could never love Fenrir Greyback who was a monster of monsters. As soon as he thought that, however, his felt guilty. Werewolves weren't monsters, they didn't choose to be like that and many, like Remus Lupin, were kind and giving. It was the human side of werewolves that made them good or not, not the wolves.

"The full moon is at the end of this week."

Harry stiffened and Fenrir caressed his back in an attempt to be soothing.

"It will be a lot more dangerous for you if we haven't mated or begin the initial bond."

"Please…just let me go!"

"Stop asking me that!" Fenrir yelled, shoving Harry away to stare down into his face. "I can't do it! If I did send you away, then when I turn into a werewolf I would track you down without a care of who I kill along the way and rape you whether I've turned back into a human or not!"

Harry swallowed and stared at Fenrir. "So you haven't let me go because you want my consent, and you're worried about me?"

"You really do know nothing about werewolves." Fenrir scoffed and dragged Harry into another hug.

"We only studied them in third year and it was pretty vague except for the dangers concerning them or how to kill them."

Fenrir grumbled underneath his breath about ministry-controlled learning and then sank down onto the blankets, pulling Harry down so he was seated between Fenrir's legs. Harry chose to ignore the fact that he was still naked.

"Werewolves mate for life, a trait which I can safely say is not as common in wizards and witches."

Harry snorted as he thought about all of the cheating and deception that went on in some relationships. Fenrir gave him a tight squeeze before continuing.

"Werewolves find their mates predominately by scent, but it's not 'destiny' or 'fate' or whatever other romantic notion has become to be considered as fact in society. Although not as cliché as love at first sight, werewolves have a natural instinct to discover the best wizard, witch, werewolf or otherwise to be their mate. Some, like me, find them by scent, however I know of one or two who found theirs by touch."

Fenrir emphasized his point by sliding his hand underneath Harry's shirt and stroking the soft skin there.

"So you found me because of my scent?"

"Yes." Fenrir said huskily and nibbled on the cartilage of Harry's ear.

"If it's something like that, why is it so powerful?"

"All magic leaves a trace, and when I first realized you were my mate then my magic reached out for you and created the initial binding contact."

"I thought you hated magic."

Fenrir snorted. Of course Harry would concentrate on that aspect.

"I don't like the wizards who wield it. I still have it and can use it." He smirked. "A hell of a lot better then most, too."

"So when you smelled me, it created some sort of bond between us?"

"Just a small one, it's not nearly as strong as other bonds."

"Oh." Harry was quiet for a moment and Fenrir let his head rest on Harry's shoulder.

Fenrir enjoyed this. The closeness of their bodies that was somehow more intimate then any sex Fenrir had ever had.

"When…" Harry swallowed. "When you turn into a werewolf, will you try to rape me?"

Fenrir hesitated and Harry picked up on it immediately.

"Seriously!?"

"Listen, Harry…"

But Harry was beginning to hyperventilate in his panic and Fenrir had to give him a rough shake to bring him back to reality.

"Even if we just form an incomplete bond, then it will protect you. As a werewolf I would only rape you if it seemed like there was no progress from my human's attempts."

"What does an incomplete bond entail?"

"There are a couple of different ways, there's marking where I piss on you and-"

"No!" Harry cut him off sharply.

"Or I could bite you-"

"No!" This time fear tinged his voice and Fenrir frowned.

"Eventually you will be turned anyways…."

Harry shook his head in denial and Fenrir decided that he would leave the subject alone for the moment.

"There is also oral sex or fingering, but I have to ingest some of your semen, and you have to ingest some of mine. We could also just smear it along the skin, but I don't think that will be enough to keep you safe."

"So I would have to give you a blow job and visa versa?" Harry asked. Fenrir admired the way that Harry's voice didn't shake except once.

"Yes, but there is still no guarantee."

"Sex is the only thing we know will keep me safe?"

Fenrir detangled his limbs from Harry's and turned him so he was facing Fenrir. Harry blushed as he was face with Fenrir's nakedness again, but didn't comment.

"It's not just sex, Harry."

Harry shivered as Fenrir said his name which made Fenrir puff his chest out.

"I wasn't joking when I said werewolves mate for life. If mating bonds are forced then it doesn't turn out pretty for either of them. When we mate, there is an exchange of blood and magic that seals us together for forever. There is no possibility for divorce."

"That's so…intense." Harry laid his head on Fenrir's chest and shivered as Fenrir stroked his back and then let his hands rest on the swell of Harry's ass. "My life has never been normal, and I know I shouldn't expect it to be, but it feels like I have no control." He pulled away and stared into Fenrir's blue eyes that had amber flecks. "Can I have control?"

Fenrir bristled immediately. "If you mean you being the one who screws me then-"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I mean, erm, let me do things to you…" His face steadily got redder.

Fenrir grinned widely and his sharp teeth gleamed.

"Oh yes, please don't let me stop you."

"It's just that we only have to the end of the week, and I don't want to feel rushed." Harry muttered.

"Harry."

"What?"

"Touch me."

Harry stared at him for a moment before Fenrir grabbed his hand and lifted it to brush against his chest. Harry jerked away at first before he hesitantly began. He tried to concentrate on just looking at Fenrir's face and torso, but soon it became impossible to ignore Fenrir's erection.

Harry gritted his teeth and squared his shoulders, figuratively speaking, gather his courage to test his comfort zone. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, after all. He trailed his fingers over the impressive length and twitched in surprise when Fenrir gasped.

Feeling slightly bolder, he wrapped his fingers around it and began to move his hand slowly. Fenrir seemed to like it, if the groans were anything to go by, but it soon became apparent that he wasn't going fast enough as Fenrir covered Harry's smaller hand with his and set the pace.

It didn't taken long at all for Fenrir to come and Harry grimaced at the white gunk covering his hand. He went to wipe it off, but Fenrir caught his wrist and shook his head.

"Try it."

"No way!" Harry tried to jerk his hand away but Fenrir dipped his finger in it and came away with just a small bit of fluid.

"Just try it!" Fenrir growled and thrust his finger into Harry's face. Harry scowled to show exactly how much he disliked being made to do this before he opened his mouth and sucked on the finger. Fenrir stared at the erotic display that was quickly shattered as Harry made a face and pulled away.

"It's so bitter!"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Fenrir then eyed Harry's own bulge beneath his pants and pushed him flat on his back against the bedding.

Harry was about to protest, but Fenrir was quick to distract him with pleasure as he licked at his leaking cock. Part of it was to make a point that if Fenrir could do it, Harry could do it, but he soon found that the expression on Harry's face made it more then worthwhile.

"Oh yes!" Harry cried out and arched his back. His fingers dug into Fenrir's scalp as he bucked into the pleasure. "Fuck, please, Fenrir!"

Fenrir pressed his fingers against the tight entrance but didn't enter as he stroked the puckered hole and pushed his thumb against Harry's perineum.

"Ah!" Harry came, his body convulsing with pleasure that he had yet to get used to.

Fenrir watched in interest and wiped his fingers through the messy white splash on his stomach and lifted them to his mouth. The taste was odd, but to Fenrir it could have been elixir since it came from his mate. He looked over at Harry and smirked as he saw he was unconscious.

Fenrir did not say, insinuate, think, or was associated with anything 'cute'. However he could not help but consider Harry, who was half naked with his glasses askew and hair messy, as cute.

Harry was all his, too.

**LINE**

**And so it begins. I try so hard not to start my sentences with 'and' but this is an author's note, so I hope my readers forgive me. If they even read this. **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warrior Nun was also kind enough to beta this chapter, which I appreciate very much. **

**Also, if you don't like rough sex, don't read this chapter (it's consensual though, I promise).**

Courting a Mate: Chapter 3/End

The night of the full moon was fast approaching and Harry had finally decided that he wanted to completely bond with Fenrir. Fenrir was slightly put out because he knew that Harry's primary reason for doing so was his fear of being forcefully taken by Fenrir as a werewolf, but he decided that he was just going to consider himself lucky and leave it at that.

The first thing that Harry did was take off his glasses and set them somewhere they wouldn't get crushed. He began to undress without looking Fenrir in the eyes as he tossed his clothes so the side and then crawled up to where Fenrir was already laying naked.

"Lovely little wizard." Fenrir said slightly mockingly and kissed Harry on the lips before pulling away. "My sweet, angelic virgin whom I am about to deflower and stain for life with my seed of-"

"Shut up already!" Harry hit him in the face with a pillow Fenrir had stolen from somewhere to give to Harry.

Harry was a little bit pissed off now, but Fenrir's teasing words had done the trick and made him relax a little. After Fenrir had commandeered the pillow from Harry he kissed him deeply and arranged him so he was on his hands and knees.

"What a pretty picture you make, puppy." Fenrir said with a leer. "Like a bitch in heat, ready for me to take you."

"Bastard!" Harry snarled and then jerked as Fenrir spread his cheeks apart. Fenrir leaned forward and lapped at Harry's entrance, grinning as Harry gasped and twisted his fingers into the sheet.

"That's right, my mate, doesn't it feel good?"

"Fuck." Harry drew the word out as Fenrir applied more pressure to the puckered hole. He pulled away regretfully and moved Harry so his mouth was over Fenrir's cock and Fenrir could easily reach behind Harry to prepare him.

Fenrir was about to do just that when he noticed something that would make it very awkward. His claws.

"You're going to have to prepare yourself." Fenrir said with a bit of disappointment at not being able to do it himself.

Harry looked very uncertain so Fenrir moved Harry so they where back to chest and grabbed Harry's hand to suck on them. Harry groaned and wiggled his fingers inside of Fenrir's mouth as he enjoyed the lewd feeling.

Finally Fenrir pulled them out with a pop and guided them down to his entrance. "Put them inside of you."

Harry swallowed and circled a finger around his entrance before applying a small bit of pressure so that it slid inside of his hungry body. It wasn't painful, of course, but Harry definitely wasn't enjoying it yet either.

"Add a second one." Fenrir said slightly impatiently and Harry hastily added it with a grimace. He was aware of the pain now but he ignored it in favor of wiggling the fingers around and spreading them apart.

"There should be something inside of you that feels good." Fenrir said as he watched with tight breath.

Harry swallowed and rotated his fingers around, rubbing until pure ecstasy overcame him and he cried out in pleasure. Fenrir's breathing grew erratic at the sight and he shifted Harry off of him, tugging the hand so the fingers slipped out of him.

Harry was feeling more and more nervous as the large, muscular man positioned him on his hand and knees. He made a face as Fenrir spat onto his hand, earning him a light slap on the ass.

"It's this or nothing."

Harry wasn't going to complain.

There was a wet sound as Fenrir covered his erection in his saliva and then Harry's hips were gripped tightly. He tensed as the head of Fenrir's large cock rubbed his entrance, but Fenrir still didn't enter. Harry blinked in confusion and then gasped as Fenrir continued to rub and tease the tight hole, but he didn't enter.

"Fenrir!" Harry cried out desperately as the promised pleasure began to outweigh his nerves, and only then did Fenrir shove himself in. It was painful. It was very painful.

Harry let out all sorts of noises as he wiggled around to try and get comfortable and even tried to yank away but Fenrir growled and wouldn't let him move an inch.

"Just hold on!" Fenrir rasped and snapped his hips forward so he was fully seated inside of him.

"AH!" Harry threw back his head and howled in pain, making Fenrir felt even hornier at the wolf like call.

"Relax, Harry." Fenrir whispered urgently as he realized the pain wasn't disappearing for Harry.

"O-ow…" Harry whispered and his legs and arms began to shake from trying to hold him up. "Fuck, Fenrir, this hurt really really bad…" He whimpered and much to his dismay he felt his eyes prickling with unshed tears. "I can't…I can't take this, you're too big!"

In any other circumstance Fenrir would have been flattered, but as it was he frowned and began to insistently kiss Harry's shoulders and neck, wherever he could reach him.

"Please…" Harry begged and Fenrir frowned again. His mate shouldn't be in so much pain.

He reached around to Harry's front and began to pump his cock which had lost a lot of its hardness. Harry swallowed and pressed into the touch until he was panting once more.

"Hold on now." Fenrir warned and pulled completely out of Harry before thrusting back in all in one go.

Harry's back bowed and he cried out. He reared up and dug his nails into Fenrir's hands as he began to beg Fenrir to slow down.

"I can't do this…" He panted heavily as he tried to get each word out. "It- ah! - It hurts too fucking much!"

Fenrir through caution to the window and decided to take the risk. He tilted Harry's head back to kiss him and began to slam in and out of him so hard that Harry actually bit down on Fenrir's tongue. Blood flooded Harry's mouth just as Fenrir finally hit the thing he has been searching for.

"Fenrir!!! Oh god!"

Fenrir growled and he shoved Harry down so his face was pressed against the pillow with his ass sticking in the air.

"Aah!" Harry rocked his hips back against Fenrir as pleasure and plain mixed together and he couldn't tell whether the rough actions were bringing one or the other. Fenrir grasped his erection and began to pump it for him as the both came closer and closer.

"Fenrir!"

Fenrir's pride swelled at the knowledge that Harry was crying out his name and he flipped Harry onto his back (while still inside of him) and kissed him passionately. Harry kissed him back deeply and entwined his finger in the silver hair while wrapping his legs around Fenrir's hips.

"I love you!!!" Harry screamed as his body twitched and he came. Fenrir howled in pleasure and he pistoned in and out of Harry's convulsing, spasming body until he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Mate!!!! Fuck, love you!!!" Fenrir's words were incomplete and fractioned but Harry understood.

Fenrir pressed butterfly kisses all over Harry's face before kissing him deeply on the mouth. Harry responded as much as he could with his drained energy, but Fenrir was content with it.

"There's not turning back now." Fenrir said in a low tone as he studied Harry's exhausted body. "You're mine- heart, body and soul."

"You're mine too you know." Harry muttered in his half sleep and Fenrir smiled.

"I know."

….

Fenrir still didn't trust Harry to not try to escape with his 'idiotic ideas that he needed to save the world,' so he left Harry tied up during the full moon. Harry was more then a little freaked out about it, but Fenrir assured him multiple times he would never attack his mate.

Having seen Remus Lupin's transformation, Harry was prepared for a violent, drooling, disgusting beast that would attack him at any moment. What he did not expect was, after a minute or so of an almost painless transformation, to see a large, handsome timber wolf. His fur was silver and Harry could see scars and old battle wounds covering all over him.

Harry tensed slightly as Fenrir padded over, but Fenrir let out a short howl and then licked Harry's face. Harry laughed and Fenrir did it again before yawning and curling up beside Harry and falling asleep. Harry yawned and fell asleep too with his face pressed against the soft fur.

He woke up again when Fenrir slid easily into his human form and kissed him deeply before untying him.

"Morning, love."

"Mmh…" Harry stretched and kissed Fenrir lightly on the lips. It was very uncomfortable to be tied up all night. Even if Fenrir used the softest material available, he had bound him tightly with magical rope that was unable to be cut or in any way destroyed, making it give less freely when it came to comfort.

"Hey, Fenrir?" Harry asked as Fenrir began to get food ready for their breakfast.

"What?"

"How come you look so much more like a wolf than Remus does when he transforms?"

Fenrir abruptly stopped what he was doing and lifted Harry up to stare into his eyes.

"When did you see another werewolf transform!?"

"It was way back in my third year." Harry said in confusion and pried the fingers off of him. "Are you…jealous?"

"Of course not!" Fenrir snapped and Harry couldn't help but feel amused. Of course Fenrir would find something like that to be jealous about.

"Anyways, how come?"

"I assume the Lupin takes Wolfsbane?"

"Yeah…"

"Although that potion isn't a cure, it greatly affects werewolves like a sort of poison, which is why it is so effective to suppress werewolf tendencies, hence the name." He paused for a moment. "Even if Lupin hadn't taken it that night, his werewolf form is permanently affected, making him look like a twisted sort of wolf-man hybrid rather than a wolf that looks only slightly different than a werewolf."

"Oh." Harry wondered if Remus knew how bad he was affecting himself, which was probably why he looked so unhealthy all the time. "Fenrir, I know you don't want me to leave, but why don't you just come with me?"

"What?"

"Well… it's not like you can support Voldemort anymore because he's trying to kill me, but eventually someone is going to find us and I would rather be somewhere safer and try to finish out my education."

"Your friends aren't going to accept me so easily." Fenrir growled but Harry could tell he was thinking it over.

"Dumbledore is a big believer in second chances, and knowing that we're mates now…"

"They won't be as swayed by that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're still human so I'm the only one affected by it." Fenrir said grouchily and Harry began to turn red.

"Wait, so it doesn't affect me?" Fenrir gave him a look. "So that means all of that was…"

"Was you just wanting me." Fenrir said smugly.

"If you weren't a werewolf you wouldn't have wanted me?" Harry said quietly with a small bit of hurt in his voice. Fenrir growled and grabbed Harry by the back of his head to ravage his mouth.

Harry gasped for breath as they pulled away and he looked dazed and flushed.

"_Never _doubt my feelings for you. I told you before that the scent was just a catalyst; everything else was me reacting to you. Nothing else."

"Oh." Harry pulled Fenrir down and kissed him again, but much more gently this time. "But Dumbledore will still let you stay near me if you promise not to hurt anyone, or give a wizard's oath."

"Why are you pushing this issue!?"

"I love you Fenrir, but I miss my friends!"

Fenrir sighed in aggravation and scratched the back of his head. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"Listen, Fenrir," Harry said seriously, "Hogwarts and magic has been my only escape from my abusive relatives and more then anything, it has been my home. I'm your mate now, and you're mine. Nothing is going to change that. Nothing."

"Say it again."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Say you're mine." Fenrir crushed Harry's body to his and he leaned down to growl in Harry's ear. "Say it!"

"I'm yours." Harry whispered seductively and slid his hand down Fenrir's chest and looked deep into his eyes. "All yours." Fenrir snarled before they tumbled back onto the make shift bed and made hot, passionate love.

His friends and special people didn't accept Fenrir as much as he would have liked, but Fenrir wasn't dragged to the aurors or killed on the spot, so it wasn't too bad. Remus was very upset with the ordeal because Fenrir was the one who turned him, but after seeing how the two interacted when they thought nobody was looking made him relax a great deal.

Harry remained unturned despite how rough they got in bed, but that was mostly because Fenrir never did anything to him when in his full wolf form.

The war was hard on both sides, and when Harry finally defeated Voldemort in the final battle it became obvious that victims came in many shapes and sizes. Kingsley Shacklebolt proved to be an outstanding Minister for Magic and was a very useful ally when Harry took up the battle against prejudice towards half breeds. Many outdated laws that made life difficult for werewolves as well as other 'dark' creatures were changed making life happier for many people.

Fenrir and Harry lived together in a strange state of contentment that seemed to revolve around a great many arguments that usually ended in sex. Some of his friends still didn't approve of their relationship, but Harry bluntly told them to get over it. Life was good for them, and Harry thought that he was truly happy until a _very _excited Fenrir told him all about a new potion that had been created making the ability for men to bare children possible.

After Harry had cast multiple rather uncomfortable hexes at his mate he made sure to watch whatever he ate or drank around Fenrir, who knew what the devious werewolf would do.

**LINE**

**This was actually a pretty tame story, which surprised me the most I think, considering how many ways it could have gone (all of which I would have enjoyed, I believe).**

**I'm sorry that it was shorter than what a lot of readers wanted, but as I said before this story was something to push start me into writing Harry Potter again. I plan on writing another FenrirxHarry story (since I absolutely adore this couple) so please let me know what I can do better next time, and what I should still do!**


End file.
